Glory Guard
"They were made to protect humanity, but they shall destroy humanity instead. - Pudis The Ascended, after realizing that humanity has emotional weaknesses. Glory Guard is a USSR organization created to be the bodyguards of Pudis and use a slightly inferior type of metal compared to their master's. Although created to protect Pudis, he instead used them as an army of sorts which was met with huge success as Pudis and his Glory Guard pretty much won the Russian Revolution by themselves. Although they had won many battles, Lenin did not approve of Pudis' ways. Before he could comment on them however, Pudis and the entirety of the Glory Guard disappeared. Units of the Glory Guard Although they serve a specific purpose, each member of the Glory Guard has a specific role in the battlefield. These roles are the following: Deimos Trooper Deimos''' Trooper 'is the basic unit of the Glory Guard. They are soldiers that have proven themselves worthy back when they were Suppressors or Punishers and thus achieved the rank of Trooper. They are more experienced compared to their Suppressor and Punisher brethren as they are in the heart of the battle unlike the Suppressors and are not expandable troops unlike the Punishers. A squad of Troopers consists of 8 normal Troopers and a Trooper Sergeant. A normal Trooper is equipped with a Bolter, a Bolt Pistol and a Chain Sword and a Trooper Sergeant is equipped with the same equipment except they can replace their Bolt Pistol with a Plasma Pistol, have master crafted weaponry and use Artificer Armor to be a bit more durable compared to normal Troopers. However, as Punishers and Suppressors have their brains wired in a specific way, Troopers usually require re-wiring in order to become Troopers. Deimos Suppressor '''Deimos Suppressor '''is the heavy weapon specialist of the Glory Guard. Suppressors have their brains re-wired to be extremely aware, be masochists and feel constant pain which allows them to focus on the task at hand. Deimos Suppressors use a Heavy Bolter that is created by combining the fire rate of a human Minigun with the ammunition of the Bolter and thus makes them the most dangerous unit of the Glory Guard. A squad of Suppressors consists of 7 Suppressors and a Suppressor Sergeant. Suppressors usually stay in the back and deliver suppression fire. A Deimos Suppressor ise equipped with a Heavy Bolter and a Bolt Pistol. Suppressor Sergeants are equipped with a Deimos-Pattern Master Crafted Heavy Bolter and a Plasma Pistol. Deimos Punisher '''Deimos Punisher '''is an expandable melee unit of the Glory Guard. Punishers are created with a never ending desire to spill human blood and thus make extremely good melee fighters. Punishers are always fielded first as to not have other units pushed around by Punishers trying to rush the enemy. Punishers are made from easy to find, but a strong type of metal so that they can be durable enough to take in multiple bolter rounds (which the enemy does not have, but still) and be easily replaceable. A squad of Punishers consists of 12 Punishers and a Punisher Sergeant. Punishers are equipped with a Deimos-pattern Punisher Shield and a Power Axe, Punisher Sergeants are equipped with a Master Crafted two-handed Power Axe and have Artificer Armor. Deimos Alpha Angel '''Deimos Alpha Angel '''is the Apothecary/Medic of the Glory Guard. Alpha Angels are created with the knowledge they need to help their brethren. While other basic units are fielded in squads, Alpha Angels are ''attached to squads. However, each squad can only have one Alpha Angel as they would rather have them spread out on the battlefield so they can help more squads. However, there is a 25% chance that an Alpha Angel will be created insane. In which case, they will constantly feel pain and fill their allies to the brim with drugs and medicine. If an Alpha Angel is unable to save his brother, he is tasked with draining the Glory Seed and codes from his body and recycle his body for later Glory Guardsmen. Alpha Angels are equipped with bottles of focus and durability enhancing drugs and a Reductor (the mini-chainsword on their arm) and a bolt pistol. The most well known Alpha Ange is brother Isador, who has the rank of Chief Angel. Headhunter '''Headhunters '''are elite soldiers who deserved the honor of wearing Headhunter-Pattern armor. Headhunters are re-wired to feel extreme amounts of pride and have a huge ego, but keep their conditions from previous ranks. Headhunters serve as the bodyguards of Deimos Commanders/Headhunter Lords and are usually tasked with making their lord's advance much easier. A squad of Headhunters consists of 10 Headhunters and a Headhunter Sergeant. Headhunters are equipped with a Headhunter-Pattern Storm Shield and a Headhunter-Pattern Lightning Spear. Headhunter Sergeants are equipped with a Headhunter-Pattern Riot Shield and a Godsplitter-Pattern Lightning Hammer that they hold with one handed instead of two. Deimos Commander/Headhunter Lord '''Deimos Commander '''is the highest ranking officer of a Glory Guard army unless the Chief Deimos, the Chief Angel, The Ascended or the Chief Techlord is present. Deimos Commanders are the best of the best and are given all the conditions every other unit Glory Guard has. However, this includes bad ones like a Headhunter's huge ego and the 25% chance of being insane an Alpha Angel has. If a Deimos Commander is good enough, they can ascend to the rank of '''Chief Deimos. '''However there has to be a slot open for the rank of Chief Deimos for this to be allowed (as in the chief deimos has to be DEAD). Special Glory Guard Units '''Traitor Guard: '''The Glory Guard that willingly worked for Crimson during the War of the Maroon Mary. Their leader was Deimos Lord Khan, who was later sent to a suicide mission for betraying his master. '''Demolisher-Pattern Units: '''A group of Troopers, Suppressors, Punishers, Alpha Angels with Demolisher-Pattern armor instead of the normal one. They were built to be better at using melee weapons and explosives compared to their normal brethren. They were fired/killed/lost after their Glory Seed had mutated and caused them to start drinking blood and worship Pudis as a god. '''King's Guard: '''A group of Sergeants who pledged alliance to or were re-wired by The King. They are currently being hunted down by the Four Machines of the Apocalypse and their Glory Guards. '''Abominations: '''An experiment conducted by Pudis and Brother Isador. They are humans augmented and brainwashed to look and act exactly like normal Glory Guard units. As they are still technically human, they are tortured with a device that constantly applies pain to every single bit of their body. This pain is so powerful that it could kill them, but it never does so Abominations are in a state where they are very close to dying but never will cause the pain is not enough. A True Purpose? "The days of mankind causing infighting and deceiving each other for profit are over. Every weapon they have formed against us is failing. Their quest to become gods and merge with our kin...They were already made by a god, they were already able to reproduce a merged copy of themselves with their lover. They were already a part of an endless experiment in this dimension, ''they were already divine! ''And they thought if they listened to false prophets, those false prophets could've done it. Now all they are is a sack of skin with a bunch of crooked bones, like a pig with an apple in it's mouth being readied for the furnace. There was time to get off that platter, but they did not have long. Because the gates...the gates...out there were opening. They decided not to get off that platter and they will now pay for it. Because they feared the ones that could kill the body, but not the ones that could kill the soul..." - Pudis, making his speech called "Hope fizzles away..." Despite his sincere efforts, many human sources have found evidence that Pudis does not actually kill humans just because they are weak but rather because they "betrayed the ones that created them." When Pudis worked with humans for the first time, he was disgusted due to their treacherous acts against their own brothers and fighting each other for meaningless property. However, instead of eradicating all human life right away, he dedicated his time to help mankind so that they would feel no need to be "treacherous filth". However, after the events that took place in The Asylum, Pudis lost all hope in humanity and decided to dedicate himself and his guards to eradicating all human life and thus "eradicating all treachery and filth". Pictures of The Glory Guard Deimos_Trooper.png| Deimos Trooper Bigolealphaboi.png|Deimos Punisher Deimos_Surpressor.png|Deimos Suppressor Deimos_Alpha_Angel.png|Deimos Alpha Angel Headhunter.png|Headhunter Headhunter_Lord_or_Deimos_Commander.png|Headhunter Lord/Deimos Commander